


Expensive Mistakes: New Light

by orphan_account



Series: Expensive Mistakes [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Consensual Underage Sex, Fluff, Good Peter, Insecure Tony, M/M, Masturbation, Minor spoilers for Infinity war, More movie refrences, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Obsessive Behavior, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker is 17, Precious Peter Parker, Psychological Trauma, Smut, Tony Has Issues, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Nightmares, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter and Tony have been together for a few months now, recently Tony has been experiencing Nightmares and Peter wants to try his best to help him. Meanwhile, having meeting a new student at his school, he tries to get to know them better.(I suggest reading the first part of this series to better understand everything)|ONGOING|





	1. Not Quite

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to this series! Boy has it been a while, I hope you enjoy this first chapter! If I've made any mistakes, please let me know and I'll try to fix it! Enjoy the first chapter!

**_T-Tony…_ **

 

It was the same…

 

**_Tony, please!_ **

 

Why did it always have to be the same?

 

“Tony!”

 

His eyes flew open, and he jolted up as if cold water had just been poured on his body. Peter was there next to him, rubbing soothing circles around Tony’s back while hushing him “Shh, It's okay Tony. Breath… I'm here, I'm right here” Tony Panted, his shirt sticking to his skin from his sweat. Eventually he caught his breath and finally relaxed,

 

Peter narrowed his eyes “Do you want to talk about it…?” Tony fell silent for a couple of minutes before replying,

 

“No…”

 

Peter nodded and was about to get up when Tony grabbed his wrist. Peter turned “Stay… P-Please…” Tony stammered, Peter’s heart broke when he saw Tony’s hurt and sad eyes; his voice sounded weak, tired but still desperate and pleading. “I'm just going to get water, okay? I’ll be back,” When Tony didn't let go Peter smiled and sat back down on the edge of the bed as he used his free hand to cup Tony’s cheek. Peter stared into his eyes until Tony looked at him. 

 

“I'm here, Tony. I won't leave you, ever… I promise” Peter said, his voice barely above a whisper, Tony swallowed audibly before nodding. Peter kissed Tony's cheek, lingering for a moment before leaving to get Tony some water.

 

His nightmares occurred a month ago, when Peter and Tony started officially dating. His nightmares were his worst fears coming to life, it's been the same nightmare replaying repeatedly.

 

Out of all his past nightmares

 

This is the one he hates the most

 

Peter came back with a glass of water, holding it in front of Tony “Thanks…” Tony rasped, before drinking it. Peter nodded “No problem”

 

“Why are you up so early?” Tony asked after looking at his digital clock. Peter chuckled softly “To be honest, I don't think I'm fully up. I woke up to use the bathroom and then I started to hear you mumbling something in your sleep while you were tossing and turning, then you started crying, and I was getting worried so… I woke you up”

 

Tony frowned when he noticed his cheeks were wet “Sorry…” Peter smiled “It's fine Tony, but don't you think you should see someone about your dreams? I mean, maybe a therapist or something?” Tony smiled weakly “I'm alright kid” Peter sighed and nodded, not pushing any further. 

 

He was too tired to argue with the older man. Peter yawned “Do you want to go back to sleep? Because I'm tired and I have to get ready in a few hours” Tony shook his head “I'm fine kiddo, I’ll just be in my lab” Peter frowned knowing what that means, these past couple of weeks Tony has spent most of his time in his lab, (Tony always goes into his lab to try to forget something that's bothering him or when he's got a lot on his mind) and he barely gets enough sleep.

 

Peter's starting to worry

 

The teen nodded and smiled before kissing Tony “Alright, good night then, or morning, whatever time it is” Tony chuckled ruffling the kid’s hair before planting a loving kiss on his forehead “Good night, baby”

 

Tony closed the door silently as he headed off to his lab “Good morning Mr. Stark,” His A. I — FRIDAY— greeted, “Morning. Could you set an alarm for Peter if he doesn't wake up in time? I’ll be busy in my lab” — “Right away sir”

 

The moment Tony stepped into his spacious lab, he immediately felt at ease; the familiar and comforting smell of oil and strong air fresheners — that always made Peter sneeze — filled Tony's senses. He's had a couple of labs throughout his life.

 

There was his small starter lab that was still in his family’s house. It was a small shed that would probably terrify a person who's claustrophobic, and various apartments and dorms he used as makeshift labs.

 

And of course

 

The stark tower

 

He missed the stark tower, 

 

And now…

 

The Avengers facility

 

It felt like home

Until, it wasn't…

 

He was mostly by himself, with Rhodes and Vision gone most of the time. — What the hell Vision does with his free time is beyond him — It was just him and Peter. He missed the times when they were family and not conflicting with each other, he missed the times when everyone were friends instead of enemies.

 

Tony hated to admit it but…

 

He missed Cap as well

 

Although they weren't two peas in a pod, they still shared some enjoying moments together

 

In all honesty

 

Tony didn't want to be alone…

 

The man scoffed

 

He could practically hear Steve in the back of his mind saying:

 

_ ‘You were alone the moment you signed those papers’ _

 

“Jackass…” Tony muttered under his breath. He fathomed the feeling, he’s had some experiences of loneliness, like when his parents died, it felt overwhelming in that huge mansion. Which is why he was barely in it, he’d usually sleep over at some random student’s house at his university when the house became too much,

 

and then there was his gambling addiction — Gambling was mostly just a distraction for him, so he’d forget his past and life problems — whenever he won he’d go back to his home in Malibu and drink the night away alone, or just stay a little longer until the manager or owner kicked him out.

 

He decided to start enhancing Peter’s suit more, he had some ideas of what else to add, (Even though he was  _ positive  _ that the suit was perfect) it was good for his mind to stay focus on building something rather thinking about his dream

 

Because, that’s just who Tony Stark was…

 

Avoiding his life problems, and trying to forget them

 

Tony jumped when FRIDAY spoke out of the blue “How are you doing Mr. Stark?” Tony sighed “Jesus, warn a guy before you scare the life out of them!”

“My apologies Mr. Stark, Peter has awakened. I thought it would be necessary to inform you” FRIDAY replied in her polite tone, Tony got off his stool and nodded “Alright, tell him I’ll be in there in a few” Tony yawned and started to leave the lab — Nowadays it seemed like it's his lab since he's the only one who ever uses it — he walked in the kitchen to find Peter cracking some eggs “What are you doing?” Peter turned to him for a moment before continuing cracking eggs,

 

“Making breakfast”

 

“Why?”

 

“Uh, because I can?”

 

Tony scoffed “Yeah right, sit down at the table and I’ll do it” Tony said as he reached for an egg. Peter swatted Tony's hand, making him move away “Ow! What the hell?!” Tony exclaimed “I'm making breakfast, whether you like it or not!” Peter said “And make you burn down this  _ expensive _ facility? Yeah, no thanks” Peter rolled his eyes “I’ve cooked before, I'm not going to burn the building down! Plus, you could probably build another one if you wanted to”

 

“Yeah, you're right I probably could. But that's not the point! The point is, I do the cooking, while YOU do the sit downing!” Peter crossed his arms “What if I don't want to do the sit downing? 

What if I wanted to do the cooking instead”

 

“We both agreed that I do the cooking, while YOU do the sit downing”

 

“We never agreed to that! You're just making stuff up”

 

“Okay fine, you do the cooking, while I do the sit downing”

 

Peter sighed “Thank you!” Tony moved away to sit down on the island while he watched Peter cook. “Do you like your eggs scrambled, sunny side up, or over easy?” Tony shrugged “Doesn't matter” the genius watched as Peter poured the eggs on the skillet, then the teen moved to start cooking the bacon. Watching Peter cook was mesmerizing, he should probably let him cook more often.

 

Peter smiled as he felt Tony's intense gaze on him “Enjoying the show?” He asked, not looking up from his cooking, Tony smirked “Why, yes I am.” Peter looked up briefly “Have any second thoughts about my cooking?”

 

“Maybe…”

 

Peter chuckled, after Peter was done cooking, he placed the food down along with the utensils and plates. When they sat down, Tony took a piece of the eggs and put it in his mouth. Peter raised an eyebrow “Well?” He asked as Tony continued to chew the eggs. The older man hummed “Not bad, though I do rather prefer it if the chief had fewer clothes. I’m having a craving for something else, I believe it starts with a ‘D’?” Peter rolled his eyes,

“That's for later, I’ve got school to go to. Maybe after two weeks when school ends” Tony groaned “But that's too long! How about after school?”

 

“I'm hanging out with Ned, how about after my patrol?”

 

“Meeting tonight”

 

Peter hummed Tony sighed “Alright, Tomorrow?” Peter smiled apologetically “Can't, May planned a family night” Tony threw his head back dramatically and pretended to sob “M’ sorry Tony, I’ll check whenever I'm free. Promise!” Tony looked back at Peter and sighed once again “Alright, fine…” Peter smiled “Don't let your food get cold, took me a while to make”

 

After breakfast was over, Peter gave Tony a final kiss before heading off to school

**_~Starker~_ **

Peter entered his school and immediately spotted Michelle and Ned, he smiled and walked towards them “Hey guys!” His two friends turned and smiled at him “How’re things going with the Tin-man?” Michelle asked while closing her locker, Peter grinned “Great! More than great actually,” Peter said sheepishly. 

 

“Still getting used to everything, I’m just surprised that he’d actually wanted to go out with me” Ned clasped his hand on Peter’s shoulder “Who wouldn’t want to be with Peter Parker?” Ned said smiling before leaning in and whispering, “Or Spider-man!” Michelle scoffed “Probably some dumb ass named ‘Flash Thompson’” Michelle said nodding over towards Flash and his gang of friends coming into the school.

 

The three of them walked down the hall trying their best to avoid Flash until the teen yelled

 

“Hey! Penis Parker!” The trio stopped, Peter sighed before turning “What do you want Flash?” his group of friends chuckled “How’s your girlfriend? Wait, that’s right! You left her at homecoming!” Flash shook his head “And here I thought that I was the dick” Peter scowled at flash wanting so bad to punch him in the face, Michelle must have sensed it because she held Peter back “In Case you didn't know, homecoming is over! Just let go of it already Flash!” Ned defended

 

Flash turned to Ned “I'm sorry, who are you again?” Ned glowered Michelle pulled the two away from Flash “Let’s just go Peter, he’s just a waste of time”

 

“Do you have a problem bitch?”  __

 

“Yes, 99 to be exact, and a ‘Dick’ ain’t one. You must have nothing else to do if you keep on picking on other students. I mean, your brains are filled with nothing but egos and naked girls, so I don’t really see any point in listening to you jerks. Why don’t you get a life, and stop being little shits!” Michelle snapped before dragging Peter and Ned down the hall away from them — She couldn’t help but smirk, feeling proud of her snarky come back — 

 

“Did you see that! She just fucking owned Thompson!” Ned exclaimed fervidly, Peter sighed in relief and smiled “Thanks, Michelle. I owe you one” Michelle smiled and tucked her hands in her pockets. 

 

“Nah, it was nothing, he was just being an annoying douche” The three chuckled in unison as they entered the classroom

 

Peter’s eyes immediately caught a boy with Jet black hair sitting on one of the desk talking to a small group of students. He was wearing a black and light gray baseball style bomber jacket and tight black jeans that looked uncomfortable.

 

“Hey, Jay? Do you know who that guy is? I don’t think I’ve seen him before” Peter asked, Michelle looked towards Peter’s direction “I don’t know, I heard he’s some new kid. The girls here are already lining up for a kiss on the lips from him” Michelle cringed.

 

She couldn’’t understand girls these days

 

“Why?” Peter shrugged “I was just curious. It’s not common for new students to come right before summer break” Michelle shrugged “It is what it is” when the bell rang, the three took their seats as their teacher walked in

 

“Before we begin our class, I’d like to introduce you all to our new student from Chicago. Mr. Belton, please come forward” The boy with jet black hair came forward and stood in front of the rest of the class “Hi, er… I’m Isaac Belton, me and my dad just moved here a week ago. And like Ms. Alice said, I’m from Chicago, I was born in Massachusetts, but my family would move a lot, so most of my childhood was us just moving from state, to state. I probably won’t be in New York for that long before we move again, but I hope to make some  _ good _ friends here” Their teacher smiled

 

“I’m sure you will Mr. Belton, you may sit now” Peter watched as Isaac sat back down in his chair

 

This new kid isn’t that bad   

 

The past three classes he had, flew by fast, it felt like his classes only lasted 10 minutes before the bell rang. He took some books out of his locker for his next period after lunch when his senses went off, he turned around quickly and saw the new kid Isaac was behind him “Are you okay? I didn’t scare you, did I?” Peter smiled “Oh, n-no I… I just didn’t expect you’d be behind me…” Isaac chuckled “Sorry, I didn’t mean-“ Peter interrupted him “Oh, no! It wasn’t your fault. If anything, it’s mine” Isaac smiled but didn’t protest any further,

“Can I help you with anything?” Peter asked “Oh, yeah! I just wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out. I’m throwing a party at my house tonight, my dad isn’t home and the whole school is coming so…” Peter smiled apologetically “Sorry, I’m kind of busy today” Isaac frowned slightly but still kept his smile up “Oh, okay. Well-“

 

“I’ll check with my aunt, and if I’m not busy you might see me at your party” Isaac grinned ear to ear “Sweet! Alright well, I won’t be able to make it to lunch since I asked someone to give me a tour of the school so, see you after school!” Isaac said as he began to leave “Oh right!” he said as he stopped in his tracks.    
  
He turned back to Peter “Here’s my number in case we don’t see each other after school” Isaac took Peter’s hand and grabbed his pen and wrote down his phone number on his hand “Text me later, okay?” Peter nodded “Alright” Peter watched as Isaac left and looked down at his hand

 

“What was that?” Peter looked up and saw Michelle raising and eyebrow at him “He just gave me his number, he’s throwing a party after school, and he invited me” Peter closed his locker “And? What did you say” Peter shrugged “Nothing, I’m still thinking about it…” Michelle sighed “Well, if you’re going me and Ned are probably going to go to. It’s probably going to be crowded as fuck 

but, it’ll be worth it”  Peter smiled

 

“You really don’t have to go if you don’t want to, besides I don’t even know if I want to go or not!”  Michelle gave him a knowing look “We all know you’re going, Peter. That’s just how you are” Peter rolled his eyes “I’m  _ not like that”   _

 

“Yeah, you are! If someone’s even remotely nice to you, you feel like you owe them something. So, whenever they invite you to hang out with them or go to a party. You immediately say ‘Yes’” Peter sighed “Alright, you got me. I just don’t want to hurt his feelings!” it was now Michelle’s turn to roll her eyes “It’s not like he’s going to cry Peter! I mean he may be hurt a little, but he’ll understand, it’s okay to say no occasionally” Peter nodded “I know, I know. It’s just… He was so nice!” Michelle groaned

 

“Fine, if you want to go to the party, we’ll go. Just as long as you don’t drop out last minute, I might kill you if I was left alone with Ned and his geeky comic books and fanfiction” Peter chuckled “I won’t drop out, unless it’s necessary” Michelle snorted “What, like if a building was dropped on a couple of thousand people? They’ll manage, besides we’re almost over populating, 

it’ll do us some good”

 

Peter laughed and pushed his friend playfully “You’re so bad!” Michelle shrugged “What can I say? Dark humor is my specialty”


	2. You're holding me down (And you're killing me slow)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter released!!! I hope you guys enjoy this, in this one we get to see Isaac's Party and more of Tony's emotional state, and struggles. If I made any mistakes I'll try to fix it!

Peter looked over himself in the mirror, checking for any flaws in his outfit, he was wearing a red and dark navy blue raglan cotton shirt, the sleeves wrapped around his wrists snugly; along with matching dark navy blue jeans that wasn’t tight enough to suffocate his legs.

 

The teen exhaled through his nose “You’ve got this, it’s just a little party, right? What could go wrong?” Peter asked, silence was his only response. He gave a wary smile towards his reflection before leaving his bathroom and heading out to the living room

 

“All set to go?” May asked smiling, Peter nodded smiling back at his Aunt, the two existed the apartment building, and in to May’s car before driving to their destination. Peter scrolled aimlessly through his phone before getting a text message,

 

I count the hours and seconds you’re away ;) - Tony

 

Peter smiled before texting a reply

 

As do I <3 - Peter

 

The car came to an abrupt stop, Peter looked up from his phone and out the window, seeing that they arrived at the location, Peter unbuckled his seat belt and kissed his Aunt on the cheek “I’ll be home before curfew, promise” May nodded and watched as her nephew exited from her car “If you see kids drinking, call me immediately alright? And remember, no drugs!” May shouted

 

“I know, love you, Aunt May!” Peter shouted back before entering the home that was filled with lights and loud music. Peter looked around the large house, the tiles were made out of dark teak wood, and the walls were painted white, the lights were dim and the only lights available were the flashing lights that went along with the music that was blasting off the walls.

 

There were a lot of people from school, most of them he didn’t recognize and some he remembered from his classes. He walked through the large crowd of people, bumping in to some people who gave him glares before moving somewhere else or continuing on to whatever they were doing,

 

Peter’s eyes caught his two friends who were talking near the refreshments and food, Peter smiled and started to walk towards them — not without bumping in to more people — when he got there, his two friends turned to him

 

“Peter! Thank god, tell Michelle here that Star Wars is WAY better than Star Trek!” Ned shouted over the loud music Peter chuckled “I haven’t really watched Star Trek, so I don’t really know if it’s good or not!” Ned scoffed “So? Neither have I! But I still know that Star Wars is still better than Star Trek!” Michelle rolled her eyes “So, anything interesting happen?”

 

“Nah, I hope though, parties are boring without some cat fights” Michelle said smirking “Sometimes, you creep me out” Ned said, Peter nodded in agreement “I wouldn’t be surprised if she was a stalker…”

 

“Maybe I am, but you just don’t know it yet” Michelle said winking before sipping her punch “Oh, I think I see someone I know, see you losers” the two watched as their friend left them “Creepy…” Ned said, shivering.

 

“Have you seen Isaac?” Ned shook his head “He’s probably outside, did you know he has a swimming pool? If I had known I would have brought my trunks” Peter chuckled “Is the food good? I haven’t eaten dinner yet”

 

“It’s descent, I think they were more focused on the party than the catering, I like their hot dogs though” Peter smiled and grabbed himself a paper plate before looking over the food on the table, the food there was — like Ned said — “decent” he settled on a slice of supreme pizza, and some Caesar salad before grabbing himself a bottle of water in a nearby cooler.

 

He and Ned sat down on some metal chairs near the kitchen, the two didn’t pay any mind to the crowd or the loud music and just talked “I wonder what his parents does, he must have a well paying job if he owns a house like this” Ned said, motioning to their surroundings.

 

Ned was right, judging by the structure of the house, and the quality it must have been expensive, as like most of the houses around the area, they were owned either by businessmen, or company owners, Isaac’s parents had to be one or the other,

 

Peter nodded as he took a bite out of his supreme pizza “Why did we come here again?” Ned asked turning to Peter who gave him a pointed look “We’re here because we’re being nice” Ned rolled his eyes “More like because _he_ was being nice” Peter furrowed his eyebrows

 

“Nu uh, he just seemed like a good guy! Plus he’s a new student, not too many people are interested into going to a new kid’s party” Ned scoffed “Looks like you clearly were wrong” Peter smiled from ear to ear as he nudged him with his shoulder “C’mon Ned! We’re not going to be teenagers forever! Mine as well enjoy it while it lasts right?”

 

Ned sighed “I guess, but after we graduate I’m _not_ going to partake in anymore of your parties, you can do that alone with MJ or Mr. Stark” Peter’s smile died down a little at the mentioning of Tony, he remembered waking Tony up from his nightmare this morning. He was starting to think if it was a good idea to leave him in the compound alone.

 

“Peter!” the teen jumped out of his thoughts “hm? Oh, sorry...” Ned raised an eyebrow “You okay man?” Peter nodded “Yeah, I’m fine. I was just thinking if May would like me to bring home some desserts, that cheesecake looks good!” Peter said motioning towards the desert table

 

“Whoa, are those brownies!” Ned shouted, whatever suspicion the teen had, was gone the moment he laid eyes on the brownies. “Stay here, I’m just gonna grab some!” Ned said before running off to get some dessert, Peter shook his head as he watched his friend.

 

Just then, Michelle came back “Hey Pete, Isaac’s looking for you” Peter looked up at his friend in confusion “What? Why?” Michelle shrugged “Don’t know, don’t care. He asked me to ask you to meet him out in the backyard, I think he wanted to talk to you” Peter nodded “Um, okay…” Peter was still confused as to why Isaac would want to talk to him seeing as it doesn’t take long for the new kids to figure out whose cool and who’s not

 

And Peter was positive that he’s not in the _cool_ area in the school

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll watch him” Michelle said, mistaking Peter’s silence for worry of their friend — which was partly true — Peter nodded “Alright, wish me luck” Peter said getting up, Michelle patted his back as he left his chair and went into the crowd again

 

Peter never liked crowds, not because he was claustrophobic or anything, but because too many people mixed with too many lights and too many loud sounds didn’t always go well with Peter’s senses. Homecoming was thankfully not as clustered as this, he didn’t really pay much attention to the music or the lights or anything at all during homecoming,

 

he was mostly focused on Toomes and trying not to hurt Liz’s feelings than worrying about his surroundings. Peter let out quite apologies whenever he bumped into anyone, trying his best not to get on someone's bad side. Soon enough he was near the exit of the backyard, he opened the sliding doors before stepping outside on the small stone pathway that reminded him the yellow brick road in “The Wizard of Oz”

 

Outside was beautiful, there were glowing string lights that were above the pool and most of the yard, there were tables and chairs set up everywhere and people chattering, the people outside had their own music of course, albeit it wasn’t as loud as the music inside, it was still smothering all the people’s laughs and chatter.

 

It didn’t take long for Peter to find Isaac, he was still wearing his bomber jacket earlier from school, and no one can forget his jet black hair. Peter walked towards Isaac who was drinking from a plastic cup watching the other people, Peter smiled as he went up to his classmate “Nice party!” Peter said, grabbing Isaac’s attention, the dark haired teen smiled at Peter’s presence,

 

“Peter! Glad you could make it, I was starting to doubt you’d show up!” Peter shrugged “Wouldn’t be the first…” Peter said frowning, Isaac smiled sympathetically, placing a hand on Peter’s shoulder in comfort “Hey, don’t listen to those guys, alright? I’m sure you had a good reason for leaving her” Peter smiled softly “Thanks... No one hasn’t really said anything nice about the whole homecoming incident, I think you’d be the first, besides my friends of course…”

 

Isaac grinned “I’m glad to help! Although my family is wealthy, and I wear nice clothes, I’m not one for showing off or making people bend a knee for me, we’re all the same in the end, right? So why treat each other different now?” Peter nodded “Yeah, I agree...”

  
  


**_~Starker~_ **

 

                

“Is it wise to stay up this late? You’re usual schedule of sleep was three hours ago”

 

“Well you know what they say, you can’t be a hero without breaking some rules…”

 

“It is now _10:36_ sir, I believe sleep is mandatory”

 

Tony sighed as he lifted his welding mask “It’s alright to stay up a little late Fri, it isn’t going to hurt anyone…” Tony said before lowering his mask down. He was once again in his lab, working on his new Iron-man suit, he had been working for a couple of hours now

 

“It will hurt you if you do not sleep, sir. Please take a break…” Tony groaned and stopped his work, lifting his welding mask again “You’re no fun Fri…” He said as he threw his mask and gloves on his work desk. “I try, sir” Tony scoffed “Bullshit…” he whispered under his breath

 

“I heard that, sir”

 

Tony raised an eyebrow “Oh yeah? Well can you hear this?” He said, flipping off his A.I, when his A.I didn’t respond his huffed “That’s what I thought” He turned off the lights in his workshop and finally got ready for bed. He threw on gray T-shirt and matching sweats before lying in his bed.

 

He closed his eyes, trying his best to fall asleep but all he could think of were images from his dream popping up, and his anxiety crawling back to him. Tony opened his eyes again and stared blankly up at the ceiling, he couldn’t go to sleep…

 

Tony sighed heavily, his hands coming up to rub his face as he tried to think of other things besides his dream. He thought of Peter…

 

His amazing smile, his happy brown eyes, how cute he always is when he’s nervous or flustered. How amazingly sexy he was with his shirt off, and how firm and toned his gorgeous physique was, if there was anything Tony could ever want more in this world,

 

it would be Peter.

 

A life without Peter would be a life that wasn’t worth living, he couldn’t imagine living without Peter, the only person in this world that could ever make him happy. The only person in this world that would disintegrate any loneliness and uneasiness with just a smile or a laugh.

 

The only person in this world that Tony truly loves…

 

Tony uncovered his eyes and stared up at the ceiling again, he missed Peter, he barely gets to see him because of school and his aunt, which doesn’t bother Tony, but he still couldn’t help but feel alone with his absence.

 

Alone…

 

The word echoed through Tony’s head as loneliness combined with lament filled his mind, memories of his old house, compared to the compound was similar. The overwhelming silence and memories, the isolation was almost too much for him, it was as if having no human contact at all was suffocating; no...His loneliness was suffocating,

 

Tony couldn’t stand it anymore, he needed to listen to something, _anything_ , just as long as it wasn’t his shrouding thoughts.

 

He needed to listen to Peter…

 

Tony sat up before looking at his digital clock that read 10:39, he sighed before grabbing his phone that was on his nightstand charging before dialing Peter’s number.

 

Tony waited for Peter to pick up but didn’t get a response. He shook his head and placed his phone back on his nightstand

 

This was stupid…

 

He got up and walked into the kitchen and grabbed himself a bottle of beer in his refrigerator. He wasn’t an aggressive drinker like he was when he was younger and still learning how much alcohol he could hold, mostly nowadays he’d drink just to take the edge off of his stress or work.

 

The genius opened his beer before drinking some, letting the beverage burn pleasantly in his stomach as he sat down on the island. “I thought you were going to sleep, sir” Friday said “Yeah well, plans changed” Tony responded after drinking more of his beer,

 

“Sir, if you keep doing this-”  
  
“I won’t it’s just a one time thing Fri, no need to make a big deal about it…”

 

“But sir-”  
  
Tony rolled his eyes “Friday, play some Bon Jovi please, will you?” Tony asked annoyed, the A.I didn’t speak, instead she did as she was told.

 

Tony’s lips found their way back on his beer bottle before drinking it once more. Moments later he found himself in his workshop again, and started to work on his new suit. His eyes and mind concentrating on putting wires and parts together, with the use of nanotechnology, it made his work a lot harder since manipulating matter on an atom isn’t really a walk in the park.

 

He looked over his screen projector that had blueprints for his suit, checking it over to see what parts he should assemble next, putting parts together was like an easy jigsaw puzzle for Tony. With all his years of building cars and iron suits it was undemanding now, with his experience of engineering. He would say he was cursed with ingenuity, or just luck and hard work.   
  
Science and building things felt like intuitions for Tony, he could be asked any trivial question about science, and he’ll most likely know the answer. In every class he was in, he’d always be three steps ahead of everyone, even professors at MIT were amazed.   
  
But despite all of his knowledge, and trophies he kept on shelves, Tony had felt hollow inside. He had everything he ever wanted, expensive cars, a thriving company, and women at his feet; he could have anything and anyone he could ever want, but none of them made him happy.

 

But it all changed when he met Pepper…

 

With Pepper, he felt safe around her, he trusted her like he trusted Rhodes, but when he lost Pepper he felt like he lost everything.   
  
Until, he met Peter. Peter felt like a bright and burning sun that never died, he felt like a light at the end of a dark tunnel, he was the beautiful open skies after a rough and cloudy storm, he was the spark that set Tony aflame again...   
  
It didn’t take long for Tony to finish his beer bottle and the genius knew that it was going to be a long night, so he fetched himself another bottle.

 

He could still hear the music playing from his workshop from the kitchen, he hummed the lyrics absently as he grabbed another beer from his fridge “Sir, Mr. Parker is calling your phone, should I answer?” Tony paused hesitantly before nodding “Yeah, go ahead”

 

Seconds later Peter’s voice echoed the room

 

“Tony? Hey! Sorry I missed your call, me and Ned went to a party tonight and the music was so loud I couldn’t hear my phone”

Tony smiled at the teen’s familiar voice “It’s alright kid, wait, what party?” Tony asked raising an eyebrow “Oh, just this new kid, his name’s Isaac. He invited everyone at school to his house, it was pretty fun” Tony hummed “So, what’s up?”

 

“What?”

 

Tony heard Peter chuckle over the call “C’mon, you must have called me for something, right? Plus you don’t stay up this late, your usual sleeping schedule is around 9:30” Tony frowned as he remembered why he had called Peter. “It’s nothing, I just wanted to check in is all” Tony lied.

 

“This isn’t about the dream, is it? Because, if it is-”  


“It’s fine kid, I’m fine... I was just checking in, like I said” Tony interrupted, the teen sighed “Alright, just try to get some sleep, okay? And try not to work yourself too hard in the morning, I’ll try to visit tomorrow after school” Tony smiled at the thought of seeing the teen again “I’ll see you tomorrow then Pete, don’t stay up too long” Peter huffed

 

“Same goes to you”

 

Tony chuckled “Goodnight spider man”

 

“Night tin-man, I love you” as Peter hung up, Tony froze still

 

Taken aback by Peter’s words  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony just needs a big hug right now! ;( I'm thinking of making Tony develop separation anxiety or Development loneliness. (more information on Development loneliness here https://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pmc/articles/PMC4225959/) Where he's so afraid of what happens in his dream might happen to Peter that he tries to get Peter to come over more, or tries to make him stay longer. What do you guys think??? I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And if you noticed any mistakes, let me know! And also if your curious, the song that Tony was listening to in his workshop is called "Runaway" by Bon Jovi and the title for this chapter are lyrics from the song "I Feel Like I'm Drowning" by Two Feet, I suggest to give both songs a listen!! 
> 
> If you want to message me, you can talk to me over on discord! My username is Devilus#5645 so feel free to talk to me there!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter so far, I've kept this chapter for a while now but just haven't been able to edit it or post it. I was going to write more but I just decided to leave it off here, let me know what you think of it so far! The title of this chapter was inspired by the song "Not Quite" by Kane Strang, if you listen to the song or read the lyrics you can see how it relates to Tony's point of view in this chapter and probably for most of the series. Feel free to leave Kudos and comments! If I've made any mistakes, let me know and I'll try to fix it!!!


End file.
